


Double Date

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Dating, Double Dating, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee, Ryo, Drake and JJ go on a double date.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean, Jemmy J. "J.J." Adams/Drake Parker (FAKE)
Kudos: 5
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2018





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo & J/Drake, Double date,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“I still say this is a bad idea,” Dee grumbled as he pulled on his jacket and checked his appearance in the mirror.

“Why?” Ryo asked, sitting down on the chair by the door to put his shoes on. “JJ’s with Drake now, you’ve seen how happy they both are, and besides, they’re our friends. Why shouldn’t we have an occasional night out with them?”

“Yeah, but… double datin’ cramps my style, plus we’ll probably end up talkin’ about work.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“Hell yeah! It’s one thing to talk shop when we’re on the clock, but we agreed when you moved in that we’d leave work at the precinct as much as possible. We’re entitled to take time off from thinkin’ about that stuff. Date nights should be reserved for more enjoyable topics.”

“By which you mean sports, food, and sex,” Ryo teased his partner, his ears only going slightly pink at the last word. “Not necessarily in that order.”

“Damn straight!” Dee agreed. “Nobody wants to discuss the details of their latest murder case over dinner; spoils the appetite.”

“Well, I can’t imagine you having any problem talking sports with Drake; he’s as enthusiastic about the subject as you are.” Ryo shrugged into his jacket and checked his pockets for wallet, keys, and phone. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

“It’s not like we’ve got a reservation for a fancy restaurant or anything. We’re only goin’ to the Vietnamese place.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ryo was already on his way out the door. “We don’t want to leave Drake and JJ hanging around outside waiting for us.”

“Speak for yourself,” Dee muttered, scooping up his keys and following his lover out. This had disaster written all over it.

OoOoOoO

Across town, Drake and JJ were having a similar conversation.

“Are you sure about this?” Drake asked uncertainly.

“Of course, Drakey! It’ll be fun. Don’t you want to go?”

“It’s not that, it’s just… Well, you were in love with Dee for such a long time, and now going on a double date with him… Don’t you think it might feel… I don’t know, a bit awkward?” Despite how well things were going with him and JJ, Drake couldn’t keep from feeling a little insecure.

“Oh, pfff,” JJ said airily. “I had a silly crush on him, that’s all. I’m so over that now. Dee’s happy with Ryo, and I have you. You’re so much better for me than Dee would ever have been. You know what a grouch he can be; you’ve known him almost as long as I have. Sometimes I wonder how Ryo puts up with him. I’d rather have my snuggle bunny Drakey.” JJ adjusted Drake’s tie for him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. “Perfect! How do I look?” He did a quick twirl.

Drake flushed, grinning and rubbing at the back of his neck with one hand. Only JJ could make him feel embarrassed and on top of the world at the same time. “Like you just stepped straight out of the pages of one of those glossy magazines. I swear you could be a fashion model, you always look amazing, JJ; I’m a lucky guy.”

JJ beamed back at him. “That’s exactly how I feel too. Come on, Drakey; we don’t want to keep the others waiting. That would be unforgivably rude.”

OoOoOoO

The two couples arrived at the restaurant at practically the same time. The plan was that they’d have dinner there, and then go on to a gay club a couple of blocks from the restaurant. Dee had taken Ryo there a few times and they liked the place; it wasn’t too loud, and it was frequented by people of all ages, from early twenties to sixty-somethings. Ryo had always felt awkward in the trendier clubs where most of the clientele were younger than him. He was only thirty-three, and Dee a year younger, but all the teens and guys in their early twenties looking to score made him feel old.

“Hey, guys, you’re right on time!” Ryo greeted, walking up to the other couple.

“So are you,” JJ replied brightly. “I like your jacket, Ryo.”

“Thanks, JJ. Dee gave it to me for my last birthday.”

“He does have a good eye for clothes.”

“Are we gonna stand out here talkin’ all night or go inside?” Dee broke in impatiently. “I’m about starvin’ here!”

“Yeah,” Drake agreed, his stomach growling loudly. “It’s been forever since lunch!”

JJ giggled. “If it was only five minutes since lunch you’d probably still be hungry.”

“He has a point,” Ryo agreed, joining in the good-natured teasing.

“I can’t help it if I have a fast metabolism,” Drake said, following Dee and Ryo into the restaurant. 

JJ squeezed his hand. “I like a guy with a healthy appetite. It means I don’t have to feel bad about eating so much.” Despite his small stature, JJ was no slouch in the eating stakes either.

Although the restaurant had grown in popularity since Dee and Ryo had first gone there on Ted’s recommendation they had no trouble finding a vacant table towards the back and settled down to peruse the waiting menus. The place was pretty busy but the staff were well organised and the four friends didn’t have to wait very long for their orders to be taken. The wait for the food to arrive was longer since it all had to be prepared, but the time passed quickly in small talk and almost before they knew it laden plates were being set out on their table for them to help themselves from. Everything smelled delicious and they didn’t hesitate to load their plates and get stuck in.

The food was as good and as plentiful as Dee and Ryo remembered from their first visit, and both JJ and Drake were impressed, urging each other to try this dish or that one. By the time they paid and left, they were all pleasantly stuffed. Conversation during the meal had been easier and more relaxed than Dee had been expecting, although unsurprisingly it had mostly been about the food, the restaurant, and trying to get a taxi at a time of night when everyone and his brother seemed intent on going out to eat. At the club, they ordered drinks and settled at a table, relaxing and letting their big meal go down. There’d be plenty of time for dancing later.

Drake and Dee talked sports while JJ and Ryo found other topics of conversation. They liked sports well enough themselves, but they weren’t quite as obsessed as their partners.

“This was fun; we should do it again,” JJ said as they left the club several hours later.

Ryo nodded agreement. “I’ve had a great time.”

Dee and Drake exchanged a look. “Ah hell, why not?” Dee sighed. “Just not every week, okay? We see enough of each other at work.”

“We could make it once a month, maybe,” JJ suggested. “It doesn’t always have to be dinner and dancing either. We could go see a movie or a show.”

“Or take in a ball game,” Drake added.

“Now you’re talkin’!” Dee grinned, finding that idea much more to his liking.

“Fine, next time you and Drake can decide where we go,” Ryo said, laughing.

“I know where I want to go now.” Dee snaked his arm around Ryo’s waist, pulling him close, one had squeezing his lover’s butt. “Home to give the bedsprings a good workout.”

“Dee!” Ryo blushed.

“Back me up here, guys! There’s only one way to end a date night; am I right?”

“Dee has a point, Ryo,” JJ agreed. “After all the dancing I’m definitely ready for a game of hide the sausage. How about it, Drakey?” JJ winked at his partner.

Now it was Drake’s turn to blush, his ears turning red.

“Um, sure. Sounds good.”

“I think that’s out cue to get a taxi.” Grabbing Dee’s hand, Ryo started off down the street.

“Woohoo!” Dee crowed exuberantly. “Someone’s eager!”

“Shut up.” Ryo glared at his lover then waved back over his shoulder. “See you guys tomorrow.”

“Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” JJ called cheerily, turning to drag Drake in the opposite direction.

“Whelp, guess that went pretty well after all.” Dee was grinning ear to ear. “Taxi!”

Ryo groaned. “If you and JJ start comparing notes tomorrow I will kill you!”

“Relax, babe; a gentleman never kisses and tells.”

Somehow Ryo didn’t find that the least bit reassuring.

The End


End file.
